The choice is yours
by Nicole.P.167
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto enrolls in a new high school to face new adventures and new friends, such as a trusty buddy named Tsuboi Ryoutarou, (Klein for short) and a beautiful girl that sits Beside Kirigaya in class. He also discovers a strange device called "Nervegear" Which is connected to your brain to a virtual world filled with weapons and armory.
1. Chapter 1

The choice is yours

Chapter 1

My footsteps were weak. My breathes were short, but heavy. My vision was somehwhat blurry and unfocused. Something wouldn't let me think straight. My mind travelled across a thin path in my brain, trying to come to a conclusion of what was going on. My knees become weak and start to buckle. Suddenly I couldn't control it- I drop to the ground, unable to hold my own weight. My knees hit the floor rough- that's gonna leave a mark. I land with my arms under me as an attempt to hold my body. But alas, my arms were just as strong as the rest of me. I fall face first.

*Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeng*

Well, shit.

My ears ring a brain splitting ring, almost as if it was a cry for help. My brain stiffens and aches. Why does this always happen to me? Why cant I have a normal dream for one single night? But no, the ringing becomes stronger and my migrane grows greater and greater. I feel like I'm going to rip in half at any moment. I let out a loud scream, a way to tell myself to get into control. But all at once, everything stops. The ringing dissapears, the migrane dissolves away, and my eyes refuse to see nothing but the darkness of my surroundings. I hear a gentle blow in the background. Almost as if I'm deserted in a grassy field full of flowers and maple trees.

*Whoooooo...*

Wind...eh...?

That's the first.

Suddenly I gain enough strength to raise my head. My eyes are still blurred and unfocused, but atleast I can see. My surrounding are quite the opposite of what I expected. Dark and haunting. My knees allow me to stand up again, though i'm still a bit shaky.*Pit* *Pat* A cloacked figure appears out of the shadows. Ok, now I know im loosing it. All my sanity-flushed down the comode! They slightly edge closer, close enough to hear the gusts of wind flow through their hair. " The choice is yours..." A female voice whispers barely loud enough to hear. " Between trust and sanity, the choice is yours..." What is going on? What do they mean by that? Is that supposed to be some kind of message? But my thoughts were too long. The figure already dissolved into the shadows. I jerked up, eyes wide. *beep* *beep* *beep* my alarm clock rang 6:30. "Uuugh!" I grunt as I rest my head once again on the pillow. Well that's disgusting, its become incredibly sweaty due to my face. I decide that I've been disgusted enough for one day and creep out of bed. With my eyes still weak and unfocused, I take small footsteps and check the calendar. It read, " Monday, May 23" Crap! School starts today! I jump up and throw on my uniform. Brushing my teeth, forgetting to comb my untamed hair, I slip on my Penny Loafers and grab my book case, rushing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I quickly belt through the door, not realizing that I forgot to lock the door. I was already half way down the street before I remembered that my door was left half open. "Shit." I murmur to myself. Class begins at 8:15, And it was already 8:03, so I couldnt possibly have any more time left. I continue to race down the sidewalk, hoping that a neighbor would shut it for me. (As idiotic as that plan might be.)

Wow, I'm more stupid than that tree over there.

When I finally make it to school, I shove through the double doors and race up the stairs. I run into class, B54, skidding to a hault. I look at the clock. How was it already 8:26?! Everyone sat motionless, eyes on me. I could feel eyes burning from the back of my head. "Kirigaya Kazuto." The teacher spoke coldy. "Your late. Sit down."

Ugh, I Always hated our teacher.

I seat myself at my desk slowly, still feeling eyes burn at the back of my head. "Before we were rudely interuppted..." The teacher continued. A few students smirked. " Tsuboi Ryoutarou was citing chapter 6." In case if you were wondering, Tsuboi Ryoutarou, (Klein for short,) Has been my best friend since day one. I've known him since kindergarden. A kid pushed him at recess and I happened to be in his way. We both collided, (which I still remember not feeling too nice,) and landed on the concrete. Of corse I was the only one who was sent to the nurse afterwards because I acted as his cushion. But I still remember that the very next day that same kid got expelled for cussing the teacher out.

Ah, memories... Neither of us has seen that kid since.

As soon as class was dismissed for lunch break, I wasnt suprised to hear a framiliar voice shout, " Yo, Kirito!" from across the courtyard. Klein runs beside me and finds himself a seat to the left of me, where he always sat. " Sup? What's the excuse for bein' late this time?" He says, biting into his Onigiri. " Oh, no reasom..." I said, trying to change the topic.

Then I saw her.

The cloaked girl speed walked- almost ran past us, her scent of cherry blossoms following her. Even though all I could see was her dirty blonde hair hanging out of her hood, I still thought of the strange girl as incredibly beautiful. I felt like an idiot for staring as she walked by, but I just couldn't help it. Not watching her was impossible to me. Klein only glanced at her and continued his rant, but immediatly stopped.

"Ooohh...You like her or somethin?" Klein proclaimed. I didnt know what to say, so I just shook my head and continued eating my lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lunch period went by quite fast. Faster than usual. I pack up my scraps from lunch and throw them in the nearest trash ben. As I continue to walk down the courtyard and into the school, I witness something unusual. A boy- probably a freshman, was getting ganged up on by a group of juniors and seniors.

Ahh, something exciting to witness for a change.

Me, being the kind person that I am, run right in the middle. I stand in front of the boy, holding both arms up. "Stop." I say bluntly. " He has done nothing to or for you. Leave him alone." As to be expected, all 9 in counting, were much taller than me. "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it, tell the council on us? Oooh, I'm sooo scared!" The tallest one, raggedy and somehwhat smelly said with over confidence. Atleast 6 of them smirked under their breath as they all creeped closer to me. I look behind me. The boy fled.

Thanks kid. Your the best.

Little did these dipshits know that I took martial arts for a number of years. The third tallest one, slightly cleaner than the tallest but not the least bit better smelling, threw his arm forward as an attempt to punch me in the face. I dodged the punch, pushing back and positioning my left hand against the brick wall, the other arm over my face. Another member, dirty and scratchy, took his turn as an attempt to punch me. He has as much luck as the last one. I quickly sling my left hand forward, cuffing my hand and his fist landed inside. I clench my fingers as tightly as I can, fighting any emotion to my face. I use my right hand to quickly uppercut him, sending him to the ground.

Well, he's out cold.

The tallest one in the group starts to throw punches at me, he had little to no luck at actually landing any of them. If I do say for myself, he was somewhat lacking in the defense department, for when I threw my right leg up, kicking him in the crotch, he dropped to the floor, gasping for air. As for the rest of them, they came charging at me. the shortest threw kick at me. Dodging the kick, I slug him in the back of the head, forcing him to be knocked into another member, sending both to the ground with great force. With only five more left, I take advantage of the new space and preform a spin kick on the nearest member, pushing him back and onto the ground. Another member, catching me off-guard, manages to slug me on my left cheek. I was pushed back against the wall due to the amount of force he put into the punch. He comes closer, throwing in a kick. Quickly, I position my body, my right leg in front of the other, slightly bending my back and thrusting my fist into his stomach with significant amounts of force. His eyes widen as he drops to the ground into the fetal position, coughing. The three members left suddenly take advantage of me staring at the man and with two members, one for each arm, suddenly pins me up against the wall. I couldn't move, I squirmed, trying to be realeased from their grip, but I had no luck.

The remaining member pulls a pistol from his back pocket.

Positioning it to the front of my head, cocking it and placing his finger on the trigger, I show no mercy or signs of worry. I've never been afraid of such things. The thought of dying never really effected me, for I had nothing to live for. "Any last words, kid?" The raspy voice holding me at gun point grunted. I said nothing, for I simply closed my eyes.

*BAM* *BAM*

My eyes were closed tightly, stiffening my body. I felt the gun being lifted off my forehead, also hearing a body thump to the ground. I slowly open my eyes, unaware of my surroundings. When I finally open my eyes wide enough, The same cloaked girl from earlier held a shotgun in her hand, pointing it the the dead members body. The two members pinning me down scream in fear, running away. I couldn't believe it. Did she...?- I didnt have enough time to think, for when I realized who the cloaked girl was, my mind went blank. She drops the shotgun on top of the dead body, Thrusting her foot into his stomach. I could have sworn that I heard atleast three ribs crack.

Oh, god..

She stops and stares at all of the bodies around us. " You better get to class. You'r already late enough to begin with." A quiet, familer voice murmurs. As I watch her walk away, my minds starts to wonder. How did she know I was always late for class? Was she a stalker, or simply in my class? But enough time was tooken. I shove through the double doors and climb up the stairs to begin my next period.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I continue to climb up the stairs, trying to let what just happen sink in. It was just impossible to think that her- of all people, atleast had a firearm, let alone how to use it. And all of those gang members... I could tell that they wern't students from our school. They had to come from a different academy. Not only were they not wearing out uniform, but you just didnt see them coming down the hallway on a daily basis. I wonder what they had to do here...?

I knock on the door to my next class. It took about 5 minutes for someone to answer the door. When I finally walked in, it was like first period made up again. All. Eyes. On. Me. Even the teacher was playing along. "*Ahem*" she pretends to clear her throat. " Kirigaya...why are you so late? Please, inlighten me with this excuse." She stands up and walks infront of her desk, not taking her eyes off me for a single second. Crap. I had no idea what to say. I couldnt just introduce the converstaion like, "Oh yeah, I beat up a bunch of gang members, but when they held me at gunpoint, that really delayed me. Luckily a girl came and shot him. My bad." I stammered, trying to think of something to say. "I-I...I tripped..." I said bleakly. The whole class snickered under their breath. Some even burst out laughing. Shit, I didnt know what to say. I just stood there in silence as more and more students began to laugh. Even the teacher was starting to get in on it. "Oh really?" the teacher proclaimed smirking. " Uhh...yea." Was all I could spit out.

As soon as class was dismissed, I packed up my stuff and headed for the door. "Yo, Kirito!" I hear Klein call from inside the building. " Hey, wait up, I wanna talk to ya!" I stop, waiting for him to catch up with me. When he does, he starts out the conversation with, " Yo, why were you, lemme think... oh yeah, TWENTY MINUTES LATE for class?! What happened this time? I highly doubt you tripped. Come on, you can tell me anything." I hesitated before I told him the whole story about what happened.

"WHAT!? YOUR KIDDING ME!" He shreiked loud enough for half of the neighborhood to hear. "I had no idea she could shoot a fire arm!" Immediatly after that sentence he starts to chuckle. " Well, by the sounds of it, It seems like they won't be bothering you for awhile. And I also doubt that they belong to this school. Them not wearing our uniform gave it away. But what are you gonna do? Tell somebody, or just let the rumors fly?" This made me ponder for alittle. What would I do? I totally forgot about the dead, knocked out bodies laying for everyone to see, but we were in a corner of the school where nobody really goes, but it won't be long before somebody gets nosy and creeps to the back of the school to reveal those 7 rotting bodies. " Well... maybe I'll go back and clear up all of the evidence. Maybe clean up the blood, If I have nothing better to do." I say trying to be sophisticated.

By the time I make it to Kleins house, It was already well after dark. Ok, now dont laugh at me when I say this, but I've kinda...always...been afraid of the dark. SSHH! Dont laugh at me! Klein grabs the doorknob and turns it, but its locked. "Huh? Mum said she would leave it unlocked today. Is she even home?" Klein nags as he begins to bang at the door. He finally gives up and calls his mother. As he dials her number, I starts to get cold chills. Damnit, I'ts atleast 30 degrees or lower out here. "ARGH...SHIT!" Klein swears, stomping on the ground. She isnt answering. What are we going to do now?- wait, can we go over to your house?" Klein asked hopefully. Crap, since I was planning on spending the night at his house tonight, I accidently left my housekeys...in the house. "Uhh...I kinda forgot my housekeys..." I mumbled ever so slightly. We both sigh and stand in silence for about 15 minutes before Klein adds, "Well, looks like were gonna do some camping out, eh?"

Totally looking forward to this night.


End file.
